Plug-in electric vehicles (PEV) are a class of vehicles that rely on the use of a rechargeable energy pack to drive or contribute to the drive of a vehicle's power train. PEV refers to a superset of vehicles that include plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), battery electric vehicles (BEV), and extended range electric vehicles (EREV). Conventional PEVs are configured to be recharged using an electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) when they are at least partially depleted of their charge. The SAE J1772™, IEC 61851-1, and IEC 62196 standards define a common PEV and EVSE conductive charging method including operational, functional and dimensional requirements for the PEV inlet and EVSE mating connector.
Conventional residential and privately owned EVSEs do not have the ability to participate in smart charging programs. SAE J2847/1™ defines PEV smart charging as a system in which the PEV communicates with the power grid in an effort to optimize PEV charging or discharging rate with grid capacity and time of use cost rates. Specifically, smart charging can include the ability of a PEV and utility to communicate in one or more of the following use cases. These can include, for example:
(1) Time of use (TOU): many electrical utilities implement variable pricing programs that vary by time of day, for example peak hours (most expensive) and off-peak hours (less expensive). Enrolling in a TOU program can allow a user to schedule charging of PEVs at the most cost effective times.
(2) Demand response load control programs: In such programs controllers are placed on equipment which allows the utility to control the operation of the equipment during high demand or emergencies, and users receive credits on their energy bill based on the amount of load managed and time of the year.
(3) Real time pricing (RTP): Customers pay electricity supply rates that vary by the hour based on the market price of electricity and customers manage their loads based on the current price of electricity.
(4) Critical peak pricing (CPP): Electrical energy prices are highly inflated during CPP events, and the ability to monitor the CPP period can allow users to schedule and/or manage loads around such times, and
(5) Regulation services: These correct for short-term changes in electricity use that might affect the stability of the power grid. By managing the grid's load and matching the grid's generation, grid resiliency is maintained.
Conventional PEVs and EVSEs do no not include smart charging capabilities and are not configured to optimize or guide a user in optimizing the charging of the PEV to minimize electricity costs. This translates into a substantial loss to the user and utility in terms of cost savings which could have been achieved if the PEV and/or EVSE were configured for smart charging.